1. Field
Example embodiments relate to pattern structures, methods of forming the same and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to pattern structures including a magnetic or a phase change material, methods of forming the same, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic memory devices and a phase change memory devices are non-volatile memory devices that may have high speed read/write operation. They are expected to be developed as the next generation memory devices.
The magnetic memory device may include a magnetic metal. The phase change memory device may include a phase change metal that contains at least two components. The metal used in the memory devices may be patterned by a reactive etching process or a physical etching process; however, an etching rate for the metal may be very low. Additionally, a hard mask for the etching process having a high etching selectivity may not be easily formed. Specifically, the hard mask may be excessively removed during the etching process so that structures below the hard mask may not be patterned into a desirable shape. Therefore, a suitable etching process for patterning the metal used for the memory devices in which pattern structures may have a vertical sidewall is needed.